Manuel de survie pour Shinigami malchanceux
by Shiro Association
Summary: Juubei Hiranaka était une étudiante tout ce qui avait de plus normale. Le mot le plus important ici est "était". Entre un Zampakuto psychopathe et les tarés de la 11ème, la vie n'est pas simple tout les jours...
1. The Final Countdown : before Troubles

Titre : Manuel de survie pour Shinigami malchanceux

Résumé : Juubei Hiranaka était une étudiante tout ce qui a de plus normal. Le mot le plus important ici est "était". Entre un Zampakuto psychopathe et les tarés de la 11ème la vie est pas simple tout les jours...

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout les personnages sont à Tite Kubo (d'ailleurs heureusement pour eux), sauf Juubei, Gisen, Akuma et leurs Zampakuto.

Bafouille de début : Je reviens avec une fic à chapitres (que tout le monde applaudit, je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à me motiver suffisamment...) Je dois dire aussi je n'ai pas de beta (en tout cas pour l'instant) donc je m'excuse des fautes qui seront présentes dans ce chapitre (je l'ai relu pleins de fois mais je suis incapable de voir mes fautes au bout d'un moment =_=') et j'ai paumé le Bescherelle dans mon déménagement...

Ma petite Kazuko, si tu passes par là sache qu'Akuma t'appartient plus ou moins...comprendra qui pourra...

_Note de ladite Kazuko, inscrite sous le nom de Marechal Hellen J. Marian (les réclamations demeurent cependant l'entière propriété de l'auteure, niark niark) :_ Evidemment que je passe par là ^^ Je suis partout et nulle part à la fois (cf Schrödinger de Hellsing, excusez les références...). Maintenant, je suis plus ta Kokoro (d'ailleurs, la sentence de mort tient toujours, compte sur ça ma p'tite Kro), je suis ta bêta Kokoro ! *tire la langue*

**En gras: Mae, le Zampakuto**

_En Italique : Les pensées de Juubei_

And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : The Final Countdown (before Troubles)

Je m'appelle Juubei Hiranaka et je suis dans la…hurm…

POURQUOI, NAN MAIS POURQUOI MOI ? JE SUIS MAUDITE OU QUOI ? COMME SI AVOIR UN ZAMPAKUTO SADIQUE ET PSYCHOPATHE NE SUFFISAIT PAS !

Sérieusement, je crois que je vais me pendre avant la fin de la cérémonie…

Je suis arrivée en retard, j'ai heurté Mayuri-taicho, qui m'a regardé avec le même regard que Mae, mon zampakuto, alors autant dire que je suis sur la liste des échantillons possibles… Heureusement, et franchement, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, Unohana-taicho lui a fait son sourire maternel flippant à mort et il s'est désintéressé de moi suffisamment longtemps pour que je rejoigne ma place, moi et mon superbe hachoir géant sans d'autres embrouilles (mais bon sang qu'elle est flippante la chef de la 4ème...). Et depuis, j'attends mon affectation, en priant pour ne tomber ni sur la 1ère, ni sur la 2ème, ni sur la 4ème, ni sur la 12ème. Et si je pouvais éviter la 6ème et la 10ème, ça m'arrangerai fortement.

"Hiranaka Juubei! 11ème Division!"

…OH. MY. GOSH.

**Mwahahaha on va pouvoir découper des hollows en morceaux…faire gicler le sang...les démembrer...faire sortir leurs intestins par la bouche... MWAHAHAHA !**

Oui, je suis au courant que Mae est un gros psychopathe. Merci quand même.

_Calme-toi, Mae, j'ai mangé ce matin…_

**Le scientifique fou te regarde, et il n'est pas content, court Juju, court…Bwahahaha !**

_Et mer…NE M'APPELLE PAS JUJU !_

Une voie forte m'interpelle soudain.

"Eh, gamine, par ici !"

Celui qui m'a parlé est Zaraki Kenpachi. Impossible de ne pas le reconnaître. Il est grand, non, immense, a un genre très…punk (?) avec ses cheveux coiffés en pointes et ses clochettes au bout, et a un sourire carrément flippant (même si j'y suis immunisée, avoir Mae a de (gros) désavantages, mais également certains bonus. Ceci en fait partie). Il a aussi des cicatrices bien inquiétantes. Mais bon…comme je le disais, je suis immunisée.

Je m'approche donc du capitaine de la 11ème division et me place comme les autres élèves, sauf que moi j'suis seule (et vu les regards que me jettent les autres, je risque d'être la bleue encore trèèèèèèèès, trèèèèèèès longtemps), et la petite Yachiru aux cheveux roses me rejoint, me monte sur le dos (je ne dis rien, elle est plutôt légère et me semble sympathique) et me souffle a l'oreille avec un air de conspiratrice :

"Juubei-san, dis, t'as des bonbons ?

- Non, par contre, j'ai du chocolat Milka, dis-je, tu veux ?

- Ouiiii !

- Tiens, fis-je en tendant 4 carrées de chocolats.

"Gisen Hizukara! 6ème division, hurle au même moment Sasabike.

Je vois Gittan (c'est le surnom de Gisen) blêmir et devenir aussi blanche que le Haorie de son capitaine. Puis ouvrir la bouche, horrifiée. Et très sincèrement, je compatis a sa peine. Parce que moi, j'ai du bol, je suis tombée dans une division de maniaques du combat et où on refile la paperasse aux autres sans aucun remords. Alors que Gittan, elle, et alors que de toute la promotion, c'est elle la plus atteinte de la flemmardinite aigue, est tombée non seulement chez les ultra-bosseurs de la 6ème, mais en plus chez le capitaine Byakuya-j'ai-la-moitié-des-produits-ménagers-connus-coincés-dans-le-fondement-Kuchiki. Surnommé aussi la banquise sur pattes.

Au même moment que Kuchiki-taicho ouvre la bouche pour lui murmurer de venir elle s'écria, d'un air indigné :

"Vous aviez promis ! Vous aviez dis que si je faisais des efforts, je serais envoyée dans la 7ème ou la 8ème division !

- Et vos efforts sont ? fit Sasabike, sardonique.

- Je ne dormais plus en cours !

- Non, pendant les contrôles, comme ça, c'était mieux ?

Et c'est sous le rire de la moitié des élèves que Gisen se lève pour aller rejoindre la bande de casse-pieds de la 6ème.

- C'est ton amie ? Me fait Yachiru (que j'avais un peu oubliée).

- Oui. La pauvre. Elle ne méritait pas ça…"

..oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo..

Je suis avec Gittan dans le bar « A la boisson des dieux » (non mais quel nom à coucher dehors, franchement) pour « fêter » (pleurer dans le cas de mon amie) notre affectation.

"J'vais mourir ! Par pitié, Juubei, sauve-moi ! me fit Gittan en s'accrochant à mon (unique) Kimono.

- Allons du calme, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire… du genre la 12ème !

- C'est vrai qu'à un moment, ils m'en ont menacé… Mais après que tu aies fait explosé le labo a cause de moi, ils ont renoncé… Au fait, Mayuri te regardait avec un regard chelou.

- Je l'ai bousculé sans faire exprès en arrivant…Depuis, il me regarde chelou, en effet…

- Et…t'as pas peur qu'il te transforme en Akon bis ?

- Je suis à la 11ème, et je pense que s'il essaye de me tuer/enlever/modifier, il va avoir Yachiru sur le dos.

- Alors t'a sympathisé avec elle ?

- Ouais, elle est mignonne comme tout ! Et toi ?

- Renji est super sympa, par contre, l'autre coincé, là, est à la hauteur de notre mesquinerie…bon sang, j'ai cru que j'allais congeler sur place ! Et puis son ton genre « je suis un grand seigneur et toi un asticot incontinent » me gonfle profondément. Au fait, comment va Mae ?

- Trop bien. Le mieux, c'est quand il dort. Et comment va Aka ?

- Bien, il est en forme et est très heureux de mon affectation, l'enfoiré !

- Hahaha ! Génial !

- Mais euh ! T'es méchante ! Eh ! Renji ! RENJI !

- Salut Gisen, fit l'ananas rouge en venant vers nous.

Après avoir fait la bise a Gittan, il se tourne vers moi et me dévisage. Soudain, un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux.

"Hey, mais t'es la nouvelle de la 11ème ! On a eu tous très peur quand t'as écrabouillé le pied de Mayuri…

- Moi y compris… D'un seul coup j'ai eu la certitude d'avoir devant moi Mae en mode « je vais te foutre la raclée de ta vie ». Sauf que Mae est de mon côté alors que Mayuri…j'ai plus de chance de finir genre « échantillon » que autre chose…

- Mae ?

- Tu te souviens ? Ça avait fait le tour du Seretei pourtant, qu'une élève avait eu le Zampakuto le plus terrifiant du Gotei ! Et bien, cette élève, c'est elle.

- Aaaaah ! Oui ! Et bah, t'as du en voir des belles !

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi !

**Mwahahaha je vois qu'on parle de moi ! **

_Tiens, t'as fini ta danse de la joie…_

**Oui, je compte aussi profiter de te voir bourrée…**

_Qui te dit que je finirais en mode légume ?_

**Peut-être le fait que tu es avec la bande d'ivrogne du Sereitei ? D'ailleurs je me demande quel goût ont les yeux de l'ananas… Ils m'ont pas l'air mauvais… avec un peu de saké, ça doit être divin…**

_Beurk…Cela dit tu n'as pas tord…_

**Pour le saké ?**

_Mais non, banane ! Pour les ivrognes ! Ch'uis pas cannibale, MOI !_

**Arf, t'as pas de goût…**

_Parle pour toi !_

Ceci est une conversation normale avec Mae. Depuis qu'il est venu squatter dans mon cerveau, il passe son temps à regarder les yeux des gens…pour les bouffer ! Quand je disais que c'est un vrai cinglé !

"Juu ? Juu ! JUUBEI !

- Hein ? Euh oui !

- Ça va ? T'avais l'air totalement dégoutée !

- C'est Mae…rien de grave…'faut juste éviter que Renji ne l'approche trop…

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'il t'aime bien.

- Vous êtes les nouvelles de la 6ème et de la 11ème, non ? Allez, venez, fit une rousse aux attributs...très développés !

Et je me laissais entraîner vers un flot d'alcool totalement dément…

..oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo..

Je me réveille dans un état proche de l'apathie, avec un mal de tête effroyable, et, surtout, avec la cuite de ma vie…

**Mouhahaha tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !**

_Ferme-la… J'ai mal a la tête !_

**IL ETAIT UN PETIT NAVIRE ! QUI N'AVAIT JA-JA-JAMAIS NAVIGUÉ !**

_FERME-LAaAaaaaah... J'ai mal…Je te hais, Mae...je te hais..._

**Moi aussi je t'aime, allez, tous en coeur...**

J'ai une sacrée envie de meurtre... Non mais, pourquoi moi ! En plus, je risque d'arriver en retard en cours...

Minute...

JE N'AI PLUS COURS ! Je vais me faire défoncer par la 11ème ! NOOOOOOOON ! Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune !

C'est sur cette constatation que je me lève d'un bond, m'habille aussi vite que je peux et rejoins en courant la 11ème. Enfin, ce dernier point est à discuter, car en courant, je heurte quelqu'un...

"Tiens, bonjour Juubei...

- A...A...Akuma Hyouri? Qu'es...es...est ce que tu fais là ? fis-je en tremblant de tous mes membres.

**Je t'annonce que nous sommes dans la merde...**

_Je ne te le fais pas dire..._

"Et bien..."

* * *

Haha ! Une fin de chapitre pleine de sus...

*Se planque derrière une table renversée pour échapper aux lecteurs assoiffés de sang*

Cal...calmez-vous, NON, PAS LES ORANGES !

Juubei : Faites un geste pour éviter l'éviscération de l'auteure, cliquez sur le lien bleu en dessous de la fic', merci^^

_Petite note inutile et débile de la bêta : Ouaip, s'il vous plaît, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour peaufiner mes méthodes de torture psychologique... Merci de cliquer dessus !_

P.S.: si vous avez une idée de couple, dites-le moi !


	2. Run Devil Run

Titre : Manuel de survie pour Shinigami malchanceux

Résumé : Juubei Hiranaka était une étudiante tout ce qui a de plus normal. Le mot le plus important ici est "était". Entre un Zampakuto psychopathe et les tarés de la 11ème la vie est pas simple tout les jours...

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout les personnages sont à Tite Kubo (d'ailleurs heureusement pour eux), sauf Juubei, Gisen, Akuma et leurs Zampakuto.

Bafouille de début : Yo ! Je suis de retour (pour vous jouez un…ok, c'est trop connue comme blague…) bref je suis de retour avec… le second Chapitre (oui c'est vrai, j'ai réussi à me motiver suffisamment pour écrire un second…j'ai même un début d'intrigue (chœur derrière : Alléluia, Alléluia, Alléluia, Alléluiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !) Et vous pouvez bénir ou maudire plutôt, ma super Beta d'amouuuuuuuur, j'ai nommé…nan en fait débrouilles-toi Kazu).

Hum, bref… je vous aime lecteurs ! Désolé de vous avoir rendu un peu tard une réponse…Se connecter à Internet est une épreuve (j'ai Internet que sur un ordi sur deux…et il bug… Je sais je me plains tout le temps…).

Je vous annonce aussi que je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines cependant je ne promets rien…Mais j'essayerai vraiment !

Bref, je vous lâche enfin la grappe ! Bonne lecture (si vous avez eu la force de tous lire et en plus de continuer…).

Ah non je vais d'abord répondre a **Kuuromyu **: Non Juubei n'est pas suicidaire… Elle a juste le Karma le plus pourri de la terre (même si Gisen n'est pas très, très loin derrière…) Et oui, je suis Yaoiste et fière de l'être (d'ailleurs la tête de la prof quand je lui ai dit était…intéressante…) alors j'accepte toutes les idées de couples ! Et merci d'avoir Rewiewer (ça se dit Kazu ?) ! Merci merci merci ! (désolé c'est l'Allemand qui me chauffe trop le cerveau…)

Voila, là je vous laisse tranquille !

**En gras: les Zampakuto**

_En Italique : Les pensées du personnage_

And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Run Devil Run

_Je me lève d'un bond, m'habille aussi vite que je peux et rejoins en courant la 11ème. Enfin, ce dernier point est à discuter car en courant, j'heurte quelqu'un..._

_ "Tiens, bonjour, Juubei..._

_- A...A...Akuma Hyouri? Qu'es...es...est ce que tu fais là ? fis-je en tremblant de tous mes membres._

_**Je t'annonce que nous sommes dans la merde...**_

_Je ne te le fais pas dire..._

_"Et bien..."_

..oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo..

_P.O.V. Gisen_

Sérieusement, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour en arriver là…

Tout à commencé hier pendant cette fichue cérémonie…Bon, OK, je ne suis pas l'élève idéale, je dors en cours, je n'écoute pas, je semble être douée d'une maladresse tout simplement impossible à qualifier et je suis flemmarde.

Mais franchement…la 6ème quoi…

**Ha ha, bien fait pour toi ! Je t'avais dit de travailler un minimum !**

_Tu m'énerves Aka, depuis hier, tu me répètes toutes les cinq minutes la même chose…_

"Hizukara…"

Tiens, mon adorable capitaine...

"Je sais, je sais, je me remets à bosser…

- Entre autres. Je dois aussi vous demander d'apporter ces papiers à la 11ème."

Je décide de ne pas noter l'ironie de la banquise et lève vers lui un regard brillant d'espoir.

"Ne traînez pas, il y a suffisamment de travail comme ça. Et ramenez Abarai avec vous."

C'est ce qu'il s'appelle un coup de grâce. Owned. Je le déteste.

**J'adore ton capitaine !**

_Hypocrite, infâme lâcheur!_

"Sir, Yes Sir, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe (inexistante, je suis une fille) en me levant. Bon bah, courage...

Et je quittais mon bureau avec la flemme (ah-ah.) au ventre et l'envie de m'endormir persistante.

Peut-être que je verrais Juubei…

..oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo..

En effet, j'ai vu Juubei. Je l'ai vue de très près même.

Quand je suis rentrée dans la 11ème, j'ai entendu de vagues bruits de combat, mais je n'ai pas fait gaffe, pour la 11ème c'est normal. Puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler. Là, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Et j'ai vu un truc ayant vaguement une forme humaine me foncer dessus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquiver. J'ai servi de tapis d'atterrissage pour Juubei.

"Hitaiiii…

- Je confirme.

- Gittan ? Mais qu'est-ce que…IKKAKU, arrête l'entraînement ! Le capitaine Kuchiki nous veut quelque chose !"

Le dit Ikkaku (un type avec un air de psychopathe collé au visage et le crâne rasé) continua a foncer dans notre direction.

"Oh oh, pas bon… fis-je en le voyant peu disposer à s'arrêter.

"Tu vas voir ce qui arrive au bleu qui font les malins, hurle le chauve.

"Pas bon du tout même… ON RUN, me hurle ma meilleure amie (cette fille à une capacité vocale assez peu commune, c'est impressionnant).

Juubei me tire le poignet, me relève, et commence à me traîner derrière elle. Tout en faisant ça, elle tire de son fourreau Mae (imaginez un énorme hachoir, genre ceux qu'ils utilisent dans les boucheries, mais version taille humaine, et vous avez Mae) et en profite pour parer un sort de kido qui venait de la droite. Je tire moi aussi Aka et sourit à Juu.

"Bastooooooooooon, fit-je super joyeuse.

**Bastoooooooooon, comme tu dis !**

Le seul point sur lequel je m'entends avec mon Zampakuto est bien sûr le fait que taper sur les gens est fun. Juubei aussi aime bien, mais là je crois qu'elle a eu sa dose alors que pour moi c'est, comment dire, prodigieux, après l'ambiance mortelle de la 6ème.

"Naaaaaaaaaan, j'en ai maaaaaaaaarre ! J'ai mal au popotiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin et je me fais martyriseeeeeeeeeeeer de toutes part ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faaaaaaaaaaaire au cieeeeeeeeeeel pour mériter ça, gémit Juubei l'air désolée (mais en accélérant un peu, c'est qu'il court vite le bougre !).

"Je ne sais pas mais ça devait être grave !"

Mon adorable amie me fusille du regard, peu amusée par mon sens de la répartie aussi affuté que les seringues de la 12ème. Aucun humour franchement. Les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

"Hey ! Salut Gisen, fit soudain une voix que je connais très bien...

"Renji ? Le capitaine te cherche et j'ai des papiers pour la 11ème, fis-je en soufflant comme une forge.

Renji se tourne alors et sous les yeux émerveillés de Juubei, et un peu déçus de ma petite personne, toujours à la recherche de baston intense, demande (= hurle) à Ikaku de s'arrêter, et celui-ci _le fait_ ! Je vois une admiration sans bornes dans les yeux de mon amie, admiration largement confirmée quand elle dit avec ferveur (et à moitié en pleurant):

"Merci, Renji, merci, ça fais deux heures non stop que je cours pour ma survie, MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Renji lui sourit gentiment et se tourne vers Ikaku. Quand a moi je me tourne vers la survivante, et essaye de la calmer…ou pas.

"Bon sang mais c'est quoi tes entraînements ?

- De la survie dans le milieu hostile qu'est la 11ème , pourquoi ?

- Non rien…

**Tu commence à me croire quand je te dis que tu as du bol…**

_Non ! C'est génial la 11__ème__ !_

**Tu serais capable de courir deux heures sans t'arrêter ?**

_Honnêtement ?_

**Oui !**

_Euh…oui (?)_

**T'es la pire flemmarde de mauvaise foi que je n'ai jamais vu ! Tu es à peine capable de courir dix mètres sans mourir d'asphyxie !**

_Et alors ?_

**Et alors, il est moins fatigant de rester le cul posé sur une chaise à gribouiller des rapports !**

_Touchée._

**Gentiiiiiiiiiille…**

_Tu es encore pire que moi…et merci pour me donner des idées !_

**Et merde…**

_Mouhahahaha !_

Je me reconnecte à la réalité parce que Renji me parle.

"…Kuchiki-taicho, montre !

- Euh… est-ce que tu peux répéter s'il-te-plait ? Aka menait son cirque …"

**Mauvaise foi, mauvaise foi, mauvaise foi euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !**

_Tais-toi s'il te plait ! J'aimerai pouvoir entendre ce que me dit Renji !_

"Je disais que c'est étonnant que Kuchiki-taicho ai envoyé des papiers à la 11ème ; d'habitude c'est plutôt l'inverse, donc je te demandais de me les montrer.

- Ahhhhhhhhh ! Okéééééééééé !"

**Attention, tu approches la surchauffe neuronale…**

_Grrmblgr…_

"Donc, tiens, je te les passe, fis-je en donnant les papiers à Renji, qui les parcourut rapidement du regard.

"Ah ! Ok ! Il s'agit des factures de dégâts occasionnés par la 11ème et la 12ème. Et Kuchiki-taicho demande aussi qu'une personne de la 11ème aille transmettre les factures à la 12ème. Ton travail s'arrête là, Gisen, et je vais revenir avec toi. Allez, à plus, les gens !

- Ok… À plus, les gens !

Tiens, Juubei fait une tête chelou…

..oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo..

_P.O.V. Juubei_

OMG. OMFG. OMFFG.

Ikaku m'avait prévenue que la corvée paperasse, c'était pour moi, tout ça parce que je ne suis pas venue le premier jour… A cause d'Akuma ! Euh bref, j'ai un problème plus urgent, là, tout de suite…JE FAIS QUOI ? Je dois aller à la 12ème, sachant que Mayuri est le taicho et que logiquement, il y est…

JE VAIS MOURIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

**Mouhahaha, on va devoir se battre et en plus ses yeux ont l'air délicieux…**

_Image mentaaaaaaaaaaaaaale ! Mae !_

**Bah quoi ?**

_Rien, laisse tomber…_

"Bon, tu te bouges, me lance hargneusement Ikaku.

"Oui, oui…mettez des lys blanc sur ma tombe…"

Ikaku éclate de rire et me dis, tout content :

"C'est bien la nouvelle, t'as un sens de l'humour, accroche-toi a ça…"

Oh super, je commence à m'entendre avec lui pile avant de mourir…Génial… J'ai toujours autant de bol on dirait…

"Bon, tu devrais y aller…

- Ouais…"

Allez, courage… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup, si ?

..oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo..

_3 heures plus tard…_

"Tu as de la chance que l'on t'aie trouvée, tu sais… En tout cas, tu as une très bonne condition physique… J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite… Je comprends pourquoi le Soutaicho t'a placée dans la 11ème… Ah oui, aussi, tu pourrais dire à ton taicho que je dois vérifier son état physique demain…

- . . . Je… je suis morte, fis-je, à moitié déboussolée.

"Non, comme je te le disais, tu as eu à la fois les bons réflexes et une chance inouïe… Voilà, c'est fini, ton reiatsu à été purgé de la drogue de la 12ème… Je te laisse, dis bien a Zaraki de venir me voir demain…

- Oui, oui…"

Mais bon sang, que c'est-il passer ? Ah oui je me rappelle…

* * *

Mouhahaha ! J'adore mettre des fin de chapitres avec plein de suspense (oui, je suis une sadique, et la beta ne dira pas le contraire… Hein Kazu ?)

Juubei arrive avec Mae dégainé: Vengeance ! Tu me mets toujours dans des situations de merde !

Shiro : Calmes-toi, promis le prochain chapitre est moins dur physiquement pour toi… Aidez moi à calmer cette furie, en cliquant sur le lien en bleu juste en dessous… S'il vous-plaaaaaaaaaaait !

_Post de Kazu : Ouaip, ça tu peux le dire, t'es une sacrée sadique... c'pour ça qu'on s'entend bien, nous deux... c'est le feeling... Hé hé hé hé... Dis moi, cette Akuma à l'air fort prometteuse... Niark niark ! Reviews, plizzzz ! Ou l'auteur risque de perdre le contrôle de Juubei et Mae !_


	3. This is War

Bafouille de début : Bonjour à toutes et à tous (j'ai l'impression de faire un discours officiel…XD). Je sais je suis ULTRA en retard, je sais, mais j'ai de supers excuses : Je me suis casser le petit doigt en tombant le jour ou je devais continuer le chap' et j'ai été incapable de taper au clavier avec mon atèle, et ceux pendant 3 semaine, en plus avec mes révisions pour le brevet… bref. La semaine ou on m'a enlevé l'atèle, ma meilleure amie était là, et je n'avais pas une seule minute de repos, et après j'ai été envoyé chez ma grand-mère ou l'ordi n'est qu'un doux rêve. Donc, voila. SCUZEZ-MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je suis aussi désolée de ne pas avoir répondus aux nombreuses personnes qui m'ont envoyés des rewiews, ! Désolééééééééééééééééééé !

Je vais vous répondre à la fin !

Pour me faire pardonner de tout ça, je poste un chapitre un peu plus important, et de plus, l'image de couverture représente Gisen. Pour ceux que ça intéressent de la voir mieux, je l'ai postée sur mon deviantart que je vous ferais parvenir si j'y arrive, vu que ce site ne veux pas *se vexe profondement*.

**/!\ CE CHAPITRE N'A PAS ETE CORRIGER PAR MA BETA, VU QU'ELLE EST EN VACANCES EN ANGLETERRE, JE M'EXCUSE DONC DES FAUTES QUE V**OUS **POURRIEZ TROUVER.**

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo (d'ailleurs heureusement pour eux), sauf Juubei, Gisen, Akuma et leurs Zampakutos.

**En gras: les Zampakutos**

_En Italique : Les pensées du personnage_

And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : This is War !

POV Juubei:

Je vais mourir. Vraiment.

Tout ça parce que j'étais à la bourre le jour de la répartition, que j'ai écrasé le pied de la mauvaise personne, le mauvais jour, ET MAUDIT SOIS TU BYAKUYA KUCHIKI !

Je contemple les bâtiments de la 12eme division en me demandant comment cette histoire de fou va finir. J'ai fais tout le trajet dans un état second proche de l'état de transe intense, en cherchant un moyen d'échapper à l'ire du SCS (Scientifique Cinglé et Sadique) et donc de finir en Cobaye pour je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi.

Malheureusement personne n'est assez fou pour se risquer dans l'antre de la bête, me laissant seule avec mes considérations physico-morales de type:

_Si je glisse les feuille sous la porte ça devrais le faire, non ?_

**Non. **

Et si j'avais su, je l'aurais fais. Entre ma peau et le reste, c'est encore ma peau qui prime.

Je sais, je sais, poltroniser ne sert a rien, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

…

JE PEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAS ! J'ai peeeeeeeeur ! Je préfère m'entrainer à la 11ème, où je suis considérée comme une _femme_ et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas un compliment dans une division ou il faut être un mec, un vrai.

**Bwahaha ! Bon t'y vas ou t'attend qu'il vient te cueillir à la sortie ?**

_Mais, ça se trouve, il est entrain de préparer un mélange bizarre à la vue de tous, et même que ça se trouve le capitaine Kuchiki l'a averti et qu'il m'attend et que…_

**C'est vrai qu'il a que ça à faire, Byakuya, et je te signal que le cinglé a un labo privatif.**

…

**BWAHAHA ! EXELLENT ! Bon grouille maintenant !**

_Mais…_

**GROUILLE ! Sinon, je fais de ta vie un enfer !**

_ Ma vie est déjà un enfer, marmonnais-je, et il faudrait déjà que je survive et c'est mal parti.

La poisse, la vraie, me colle a la peau comme un vieux chewing-gum, je vous l'avais dit ?

Je rentre, referme la porte et commence à regarder autour de moi pour localiser ou je pourrais déposer ces maudits papelards. Personne en vu et une table dégagée. Par-fait. Je les dépose et retourne aussi sec à la porte quand une voix m'interrompt:

_ Et mais je te reconnais…tu es celle qui a écrasé le pied du Capitaine !

Je commence à croire que je tombe sur tous les fétichistes du pied ! Ceci dit mon instinct de conservation hurle des : May-day, may-day ! Peu engageant. Je me retourne pour voir que celui qui a parlé est un grand brun avec des sortes de cornes (?) et qu'il a attiré du monde. Et ils n'ont pas l'air content. Et merde. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Mon instinct de survie prend le relais, je pose ma main sur la garde de Mae et place mes appuis.

_ Attrapez-la ! On l'aura, notre augmentation !

? Euh, pas grave, on y va ! Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, une vive douleur se fait sentir dans mon dos.

_ C'est une drogue expérimentale, qui absorbe le reiatsu. Me précise une voix derrière moi alors que je commence à voir flou.

Je vois vaguement une fille avec des chaines dans ses couettes, puis m'effondre parce que sa saloperie est efficace. J'entends aussi une vague exclamation du type "ON VAS ETRE AUGMENTER !", avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Je flotte dans un lieu sombre, qui ressemble à un temple. Je touche le sol et un nuage de poussière se forme._

**_ Tiens, ça faisait longtemps !**

_Je me retourne et découvre un homme assis au centre d'une rosace et enchainé._

__ Salut Mae ! Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ?_

**_ Sans doute un effet secondaire. Je t'ai déjà dit que tes yeux ont l'air appétissant ?**

_Mae se lève. Il a la forme d'un géant albinos, c'est-à-dire qu'il a les cheveux blancs, la peau très pale et les yeux rouges, et est très, très musclé. En plus d'avoir un air et un rire psychopathe._

__ Ca doit être ça. Et tu me l'avais déjà dit. Tu n'aurais pas pu rester assis, je me sens petite maintenant !_

**_ Bwahaha ! T'as crus ou quoi ? **_fit-il avec son air habituel de psychopathe._

_Vraiment Mae, il fait peur. Il commence à s'approcher de moi quand une grande lumière sort du plafond, nous levons la tête en même temps et j'ai l'impression d'être aspirée._

Argh. La lumière dans les yeux après le temple de Mae, ça fait maaaaaaaaal…

_ Hum, alors on se réveille ?

La voix m'évoque le crissement des ongles sur un tableau noir. Mon instinct de survie me hurle de fuir tellement fort que j'essaye de sauter sur mes pieds par reflexe mais des sangles m'en empêche. Et merde. Je plisse les yeux pour identifier la menace et tombe devant un visage totalement maquillé. Gloups. Bon bah maintenant j'ai une raison de jurer, au moins.

_ Figures-toi que j'avais besoin d'un cobaye pour un nouveau poison à longue durée…

Oh génial… Il faut VRAIMENT que je m'échappe d'ici. Je regarde un peu autour de moi, pour voir les possibilités. Très réduites. Très, très réduites. Je suis attachée, quasi incapable de parler, Mae est sur une table à ma gauche et il me reste très, très peu de reiatsu…

**Un reiatsu…non deux… approchent à très grande vitesse…**

Ok, voila une diversion, maintenant on prie…

BAM !

…Un homme roux vient de passer, sous les protestations véhémentes du propriétaire du labo.

BAM !

…Putain, mais c'est mon Capitaine ? Bon, pas réfléchir, ça sert à rien !

_Shikai, ok Mae ?_

**Ok, c'est partit ! BWAHAHAHA !**

Je concentre le peut de reiatsu qui me reste et…

_ Shikai, embrasse le désespoir, Shi no Maebure*, murmurais-je.

La lame simple qui est a ma gauche devient noir avant de disparaitre pour réapparaitre dans ma main, sous forme de l'habituel hachoir géant que je me trimballe par monts et par vaux. Ce petit tour de passe-passe me permet de trancher rapidement mes liens, mais je ne peux pas maintenir mon shikai, vu le peu de reiatsu qui me reste, donc Mae retrouve son apparence primaire de katana tout simple a la tsuba noire a laquelle pendouillait deux petites tête de mort, Mae reste Mae, malgré tout.

Je venais de me relever, quand une voix que je craignais retentie:

_ Tu essayes de t'échapper, cobaye ! Fit Mayuri qui était revenu de sa course poursuite avec ma diversion (= mon capitaine plus le type roux).

Merde ! Je concentre le peu de reiatsu qui me reste pour shunpoter de l'autre coté du trou qu'ils ont formés pour traverser la 12ème et je parts en courant sans me retourner.

_ Nemu ! Espèce d'incapable ! Entendis-je très vaguement.

La peur me donne des ailes, même quand Ikkaku me courrait après, je n'ai jamais été aussi vite. J'ai entendus dire qu'il y avait sur terre un truc appelé les Jeux Olympiques qui regroupait les meilleurs Champions de tout les pays, et bien je crois que j'aurais put y participer vu la vitesse à la quelle je vais.

Je tournicote un peu à travers le Gotei avant de percuter quelqu'un. Je vois flou mais il me semble que c'est la capitaine de la 4ème, Unohana Retsu.

_ Excusez…moi…Capitaine…m'étranglais-je, à bout de souffle et de force.

Qui est le cretin qui à éteins la lumière ?

..oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo..

POV Gisen:

C'est l'heure du repas, Juubei n'est pas là, sans doute entrain d'essayer d'échapper au Chauve de tout à l'heure, Ikkaku, je crois, je suis donc toute seule, vu que Renji, le seul avec qui les rapports ne sont pas trop tendu, est encore entrain de nagé dans sa paperasse en retard.

Des filles qui étaient dans ma classe me font signe et me disent de venir manger avec elles.

_ Salut Gisen, me fait une petite blonde nommée Akina. Ca va ?

_ Bof, on va dire ça comme ça…

_ Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, tu es tout de même dans la division du capitaine Kuchiki ! Me fais une rousse.

Je grimace. Encore une fangirl.

_ Et ben, je te le laisse, je ne sais pas ce que lui as dit Sasabike, mais il est toujours sur mon dos !

Sur ça, je commence à manger mes sobas tout en écoutant vaguement la conversation.

_ Moi, le capitaine Hitsugaya est venu en personne me félicitée de mon travail ! fait la rousse de tout à l'heure.

Je souris cyniquement, parce qu'en faisant la coursière, j'ai vu le capitaine Hitsugaya, et je peux dire qu'il n'est jamais allé la voir, vu qu'il a cherché sa Vice capitaine toute la matinée !

_ Et toi, on t'a confié quoi comme responsabilités ? me demande gentiment Akina

Je me rembrunis.

_ Je suis coursière, et entre deux papiers à confier, je dois remplir un rapport sur l'utilisation du papier toilettes à l'académie.

Il y eu un petit blanc, puis toute la table explosa de rire, même la gentille Akina, confiée à la 1er division (la pauvre, elle a comme chef papy barbeuc').

Je te hais, Byakuya Kuchiki. Vraiment.

* * *

*Shi no Maebure signifie Présage de Mort. Joyeux n'est-ce pas ?

Réponse aux Rewiews :

**Idiote :** Déjà merci d'avoir commenté ! Pour Ikkaku, je suis désolée, je m'en suis rendue compte une fois le Chap' posté…J'ai des poutrelles dans les yeux des fois…Et impossible de modifier, vu que internet bug chez moi. Pour l'orthographe, Kazuko est désolée, elle n'a pas pris le temps, mais l'a recorrigé après ta rewiew… Vraiment désolé… Pour les mots en japonais, c'est vrai qu'il y a des gens que ça gêne, j'ai donc écris ce chapitre en enlevant les mots en japonais. Et enfin pour la paperasse pour les nouveaux c'est partiellement expliquer dans ce chapitre et en plus complet dans le prochain. Encore merci pour m'avoir donné ton avis, ça permet d'évoluer (j'ai l'impression de parler de pokemons…)! Bonne continuation !

**Kuuromyu : **Merci ! Ta rewiew m'as fais super plaisir ! Je suis super contente que ça t'es fais rire ! J'espère que tu as appréciée se chap' aussi ! A propos des Zampakutos, tu verras mais on en saura un peu plus sur lui au prochain chap'… Bisouilles !

**Ayame-uki-chan:** Toi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir fais rire ! Awww…j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi ! Merci pour ta rewiew !

**Le homard:** *se met à danser sur ta chanson**s'arrête d'un coup avec un pied en l'air* Ah, hrm euh… Merci, ça m'as fait plaisir, bonne continuation a toi aussi ! Et j'adore ta chanson *se remet à danser*

Gisen: Elle a été tellement contente de recevoir des rewiews que son dernier neurone a grillé, excuse-la…

**Feixia-chan:** Voici l'épopée de Juubei et son aventure dans la 12ème (bon Ok, Mayuri n'as pas eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit, mais j'avais besoin de Juubei pour la suite…) qui, je l'espère, t'as plus ! Bonne continuation !

**LacrimisDraco:** La voila, enfin ! J'ai crus que je pourrais jamais le finir ce chap' TT_TT Enfin, bon, j'ai réussi, j'ai vaincu ! BWAHAHAHA (Mae, sort de se corps !), bonne continuation !

**Guest:** Merci pour ta rewiew ! Akuma va revenir bientôt (Juubei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !), mais je ne sais pas encore quand…Dans tous les cas, elle reviendra ! *insérer ici un rire psychopathe*Hrm, bref. Pour la 12ème , j'espère que ça t'as plus, et merci d'avoir commenté !

Bon bah, voila, merci d'avoir lu et…

Gisen arrive avec une aura meurtrière: Tu m'as ridiculisé, prépares-toi à mourir…

Juubei arrive de l'autre coté : Moins dur physiquement, qu'elle m'avait dit… Je vais la faire courir un peu aussi !

Shiro: euh… AIDEZ-MOI ! REWIWEZ, VITE !


End file.
